Zootopia: A City of Mystery and Romance Wiki
Welcome to the wiki! Welcome to the Zootopia: A City of Mystery and Romance Wiki This is a wiki about fanfic writer PrinceBalto's fan story Zootopia: A City of Mystery and Romance, a retelling of the 2016 animated Disney film Zootopia that continues on after the main story ends. Premise of the story In a city of anthropomorphic mammals, a beautiful bunny cop, recently appointed to the force, gets 48 hours to solve what turns out to be a city-wide case. Along the way, she gets the assistance of a handsome Red fox private detective, and they fall in love. Describe your topic This is a fanon wiki devoted to PrinceBalto's 2017 PG1-3 fanfiction Zootopia: A City of Mystery and Romance, a retelling of the 2016 animated Disney film Zootopia with some variations, such as the WildeHopps (Nick/Judy) romance being made obvious and Nick Wilde being a detective instead of a con artist. Our Wiki's Mission To provide an alternate canon track for those fans of Zootopia who ship Nick and Judy as a romantic couple, free of judgement from those other fans who don't like the pairing and think Nick and Judy are just friends. Those fans, if they show up, will be removed from the wiki to provide a happy and fun experience here. Here and for us, this story, not the film, is the real story of Zootopia. Regarding the imported Disney characters In these cases, these characters are to be imagined as Zootopians, in the Zootopia animation style, walking upright and wearing clothes. Rules #This is a PG-13 fanfic. #WildeHopps (the romantic pairing of Nick and Judy) is a key aspect of this retelling. If you are not a supporter of the pairing, you might want to steer clear. #Some parts of this don't match the movie. A lot of parts vary in what happens. #Interspecies romances and hybrid children can and do happen in this retelling. #Certain outside Disney animal characters are featured in the story. These are characters from Disney films like Robin Hood, The Lion King, etc. #Don't spam #Have fun. Rating Unlike the movie, this version of Zootopia is rated PG-13. Statement I do not own Zootopia or any of the characters introduced in it. I only own a few original characters, and some of the concepts I introduced. Zootopia and every character in it and every aspect of it is owned by the Walt Disney Company, and I give credit to them, and to the directors of the film, Byron Howard and Rich Moore, for making such a wonderful fictional world. I also don't own any of the imported characters. They all belong to the Walt Disney Company as well. The Lockdown You may have noticed that all the articles are locked down. This is to prevent spam. If you wish to join the wiki, just shoot me a PM and I will make you an admin. However, be warned that I will know if you turn out to be a spammer and deal with it then and there. Category:Browse